


Clingy

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [67]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo doesn't want Poe to leave.





	

Poe’s day starts earlier than Kylo’s does, normally. Poe has a lot of pre-flight work to do, as squadron leader. And most of this work involves him _not being in bed with Kylo_.

(This, of course, is entirely unacceptable.)

So Kylo makes sure he lies on top of Poe, and weighs three times his normal gravitational pull. Extra dense, and draped over key points of articulation. And with kisses, which prove he’s not asleep.

“Ky… babe…” Poe tries in vain to push him off.  


“Nope.”  


“Ky, I gotta go to work.”  


“ _Nope_.”  


“You can’t just ‘nope’ out of everything!”  


Kylo will try his damndest. He puts his chin on Poe’s chest, and looks up. “I want you here.”

“I want a hot tub, but I don’t got one.”  


“You told me I wasn’t allowed to build one.”  


“Babe, I saw your lightsaber.”  


Which is underhanded, and means Poe is kicked _out_ of bed. Where he rubs his ass, pouts, then bends over the edge of the mattress to look cute and tousleable. His hair curls so perfectly, even after sleep.

“Babe.”  


“No, it’s fine.” Kylo isn’t _really_ hurt, but he’s got some leverage now.  


“Baaaaaabe.”  


“Go! Fly with your boyfriend! See if I care!”  


“Snap is not my boyfriend. _You_ are my boyfriend.”  


Kylo pulls the covers over his head. He waits three seconds before they’re pulled down, and Poe is kissing him better. He grins, and then flips his pilot underneath again. “Delegate some?”

“I can’t… okay, fine…” Poe holds onto one hand for balance, grabbing at the tablet and tapping out some instructions. “You got twenty minutes, mister. You better make good use of them.”  


Kylo can do _a lot_ in twenty minutes. He starts with his mouth.

He’s going to have words about workloads and work-life-balance if Poe doesn’t get the lesson, soon.


End file.
